


The First Cut is the Deepest

by moviegeek03



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidents, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident during Blaine’s rehearsal leads to some revelations for the newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootscocoa3986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootscocoa3986/gifts).



> I have been catching up on Looking and noticed Jonathan Groff’s scar that he gained from “Bohemian Rhapsody”. This is the result of the conversation it spurred with Courtney.

They’d been married for only a few months when it happened. It wasn’t huge in the grand scheme of things, but at the time, it felt monumental. More than that. It scared the living hell out of Kurt.

Marriage in and of itself scared the hell out of him some days. But things had been going well. They were talking more, not allowing themselves to fall back into bad habits. It took effort, of course, especially once they were back in New York. But it was nice to have a new apartment all to themselves. Things were different. Good different. It offered a fresh start closer to their schools and jobs.

Kurt went back to NYADA and threw himself into his classes. He had projects and performances that needed prepping. Blaine couldn’t start classes until the fall, so he went to work on building his resume. Blaine managed to land a small role in the Russell Simmons’ production alongside Jesse. He mostly stayed in the chorus, but it helped pay the rent and gave him much needed experience while he bided his time. 

The production also ended up giving Kurt a few gray hairs along the way…

“So I’m in the ER with your husband,” Jesse stated bluntly, like he was ripping off a Band-Aid.

“What?” Kurt all but screamed as he hurried out of NYADA. “What happened?”

Jesse sighed on the other end. “We were rehearsing this big number and there was an accident and—”

“Is he okay?”

“Well—”

“Which hospital?” Kurt interrupted anxiously.

“Bel—”

“I’m trying to leave campus and—”

“Kurt!” Jesse yelled. “Let me get a sentence out and stop asking questions.”

“Sorry,” Kurt sighed. “What’s going on?”

“There was an accident while rehearsing. Blaine’s hurt and we’re at Bellevue waiting. They’re letting me stick around with him, but I figured you would want to come too. I think he could need you.”

Kurt gulped nervously. “I’m on my way. Call me if—”

“I will,” Jesse promised. “Just get here.“

With that, they disconnected the call and Kurt set about making his way to the hospital. Rather than take the time to walk or ride the subway, Kurt hailed a cab outside of NYADA. Once he directed the driver to Bellevue, his mind immediately focused on Blaine. 

_He’s hurt._

That was all Kurt knew. His husband had been hurt while rehearsing the play. Anything could go wrong while rehearsing. Lights fall from the ceiling. Stages collapse. Props get knocked over. 

It was hard to tell what exactly was wrong with Blaine, but that didn’t stop Kurt from imagining his husband bloodied and broken in a pile of stage rubble throughout the entire drive. 

“Kid? Hey kid!”

Kurt dragged his thoughts away from the blood and gore his mind was splattering around Blaine and back to the moment. “Huh?”

The driver offered him a sympathetic smile. “Bellevue right? We’re here.” 

Kurt blinked at the entrance of the ER. The cabbie rattled off the amount it would cost and Kurt threw some bills towards him. He hurried out of the cab and into the hospital, tripping over wheelchairs by the door and nearly colliding with a few patients. He somehow managed to get around the waiting line and to the front desk.

“My husband!” he exclaimed before the poor receptionist even had the words ‘Can I help you’ out. “Blaine Anderson! He’s somewhere and—”

“ID?” 

“What?”

“Can I see ID please? I need to verify that you are his emergency contact if he’s here.”

“But I don’t even know what’s wrong with him! Can’t you let me see him?”

“Sir, if you would remain calm we can do this a lot faster.”

“How the hell can I be calm when my husband is somewhere behind the doors and—” 

“Calm down, tiger,” a voice said to his right. A hand was on his shoulder, pulling him away from the receptionist. 

“I—Jesse!” 

“The one and only,” Jesse replied with a shit eating grin. “You trying to fight your way in? Or out?”

“Not funny, Jesse.”

“It was kind of funny. I have comedic chops, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed in exasperation and took a good look at Jesse. “Oh god! You have blood all over you! Is it Blaine’s?”

“Well—”

“Where’s Blaine? Has he seen the doctor? What did the doctor say? Did—”

“I repeat, calm down tiger.” Jesse squeezed Kurt’s arm. “Your boy toy is sitting back there.” Jesse rolled his eyes and pointed towards the back corner of the room where Blaine sat slumped down in the chair. He waved half heartedly at Kurt with his right hand while his left remained clamped down against his bicep. He was wearing his tank top and sweats from rehearsal, as well as a partially zipped up hoodie. He looked tired and a little dazed, but he didn’t seem to be missing any limbs or have pieces of wood sticking out from him.

Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief before hitting Jesse hard in the shoulder. 

“Ouch! What the hell Kurt?”

“You didn’t think to tell me that he was fine?”

“I said he was hurt and we—”

“You said there had been an accident, damn it! How was I supposed to know what that meant?” Kurt glared at Jesse and shook his head. 

“There was an accident and he got hurt. Hence the ER visit! I may like researching my roles, but I could find better ways to do that than to visit the ER on a Friday afternoon. He was hurt in a dance rehearsal and I brought him to get taken care of. I didn’t want to leave him alone.” 

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. “Thank you.”

Jesse returned the nod and guided Kurt back to Blaine. “Hey,” Kurt said softly. He put his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and gave him a half hug. 

“Hi,” Blaine exhaled, leaning into Kurt. “You didn’t have to come. I told Jesse I was fine.”

“Are not,” Jesse grumbled, earning a slight kick from Kurt. “Ouch! Blaine, tell your husband to stop beating me!” 

“Are you saying stupid things?” Blaine groaned. Kurt said yes at the same time Jesse said no, causing Blaine to laugh and jar his body. “Ow, don’t make me laugh.” He pressed his hand tighter to his arm. Kurt could see a few drops of blood leak out from underneath the towel he was holding, soaking the thin material of the hoodie.

“Ok, so what happened?” Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder.

“We were all rehearsing a big dance number. You know, the one where Tino is dancing in the streets of Philly and trying to find himself again?” 

“Sure,” Kurt replied, wanting Jesse to just get to he point.

“Anyway, the number is insane. Everyone’s practically flying all over the stage with the dance moves. We’ve never practiced it all together, just in smaller groups. So, it was like a bloodbath today! It was totally like a scene out of _Gladiator_ or something!”

“Not helping, Jesse,” Blaine interrupted.

“Sorry, but it was. Pretty sure Lesley is back there somewhere with a broken leg. And I think she managed to break Matt’s nose too. You got lucky, you know?” 

“So what happened to Blaine?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his cool.

“The girl I was dancing with slipped up on her choreography,” Blaine continued. “She fell into during the jump and her heel may have gotten stuck…”

“Stuck?”

“Um, in my bicep?”

“What?” Kurt gasped. “Let me see, sweetheart.” He gently tugged Blaine’s hand away and pulled the hoodie down so that he could take a look at the gash. “Oh, Blaine!” There was a deep gash along the thicker muscle of his arm. 

“It’s not so bad,” Blaine tried to reassure his husband. “Like Jesse said, there were others who were hurt a lot worse.”

“It still looks painful.” Kurt smoothed Blaine’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” Blaine said.

“The hell we haven’t,” Jesse huffed. “We’ve been here for over 40 minutes, B.” 

“You’ve been sitting here bleeding for over 40 minutes?” Kurt raged. 

“It’s not so bad.”

“Says the guy who hasn’t even noticed that the towel is now soaked through with blood,” Jesse deadpanned. 

“Ok,” Kurt sighed, “I’m going to see what the hold up is.” 

“No!” Blaine urged. “It’s fine. I don’t really need to be here. They can’t do much anyway.” He shakily pushed himself up to his feet. “Let’s just go home. I don’t need stitches or anything.” His voice became more panicked with each word and he began to sway where he stood. He had barely been standing for a minute when he started to go down, grabbing his head and dropping the towel. 

Jesse and Kurt both grabbed him and eased him back into his chair.

“Ok, I’m going to go talk to the receptionist,” Jesse said worriedly. “Keep him here?”

“Definitely,” Kurt replied before turning his attention back to Blaine. “I think you’ve lost a little too much blood to just go home and slap a Band-Aid on this.”

Blaine moaned miserably. “Don’t like stitches.”

“But you hate feeling dizzy and no stitches equals more blood loss and dizziness.”

Blaine nodded tiredly. “Don’t like needles.”

“Oh sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Blaine’s forehead. Of course this was about the needles. Blaine hated them. They always reminded him of his hospitalization after Sadie Hawkins. “I’ll stay with you the whole time. I promise.” 

Blaine didn’t get the chance to respond. Jesse returned with a nurse who went to work, assesses Blaine’s injuries and noting the blood soaked towel. 

“Ok Mr. Anderson,” she said. “My name’s Courtney and I think we can take you back and get you fixed up.” 

“Can my husband come?”

Courtney smiled sympathetically and nodded. The two helped him to his feet and started towards the doors. Jesse patted Blaine on the pat and turned towards Kurt. “I’m going to head out for now. I told Rachel I’d pick her up from her class that’s ending soon. Text me?”

“Yeah, of course. Thank you.” 

With that, Jesse took off and Blaine was lead back to a curtained off area. The nurse and Kurt helped him onto a bed and out of his hoodie. He shivered as the cool air met his reddened skin. 

“That does look angry,” Courtney tsked. 

“Should see the girl who’s shoe broke during the process,” Blaine quipped nervously.

“Well, we’ll want to clean it thoroughly then.” She turned around for some supplies. Blaine started to panic as needles came into view.

“Um, before the doctor comes in, we should probably mention he really isn’t a fan of needles,” Kurt admitted, sliding onto the bed next to Blaine. 

“Full blown phobia or minor dislike?” Courtney asked, putting herself between Blaine and the table, cutting off his view of the syringes. 

“Somewhere in between,” Blaine muttered, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

“Ok, how about you let me give you something for the pain that will also help relax you a little?” Courtney asked. Blaine didn’t look overly thrilled, but he nodded nonetheless. 

Kurt shifted on the bed so that Blaine could lean against him completely. The nurse warned him there would be a pinch in just a moment and a warm feeling. Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s chest, trying his hardest not to look at the needle. Kurt could feel him tense against him. Kurt rubbed his arms and held him tight. 

“All done,” Courtney informed them. “Now, I’m going to clean this cut up and get one of the residents to take a look. Then you should be out of here.” She patted Blaine’s leg and got back to work. She cleaned the wound, earning a few hisses and flinches from Blaine at first. Over time, he relaxed a little and leaned into Kurt more. Courtney smiled at him kindly. “Ok, Mr. Anderson. I’m going to get a doctor to come check this out and stitch you up. I’ll be right back.”

“She’s nice,” Blaine mumbled after she left the room.

“She is,” Kurt agreed, squeezing his hand.

“And pretty.” Blaine blinked tiredly at Kurt. “But not as pretty as you. You’re still the prettiest.”

Kurt bit his lip to stop from laughing. “Well thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Nah,” Blaine slurred. “Not as good as you.” Blaine nuzzled against Kurt’s cheek. “I’m too much trouble…too exhausting.” 

Kurt froze at those words, tensing against Blaine immediately. “Oh honey I—”

“Hello.”

Kurt looked up, taking in the doctor as she came into the room. “Hi.”

“I’m Dr. Parker.” She slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up some supplies. “I heard someone had a fight with a high heel?”

Blaine nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Did I make it mad?”

Kurt smiled sadly, kissing him on the cheek. “No baby. It was just an accident.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Dr. Parker smiled as well. “Is he usually like this?”

“Every time he’s given the good stuff,” Kurt replied. “He’s a lightweight when it comes to pain meds and usually gets a little loopy at first.”

“Ah,” the doctor hummed as she inspected the wound. “Well, he shouldn’t need the hard stuff after this. It looks like a deep wound, but nothing too bad. It should take a few stitches. I’ll give him a prescription for antibiotics but he should be able to take Tylenol for the pain.”

Kurt nodded. “Of course. Whatever he needs.”

“Can we go home yet?” Blaine asked around a yawn.

“Soon,” the doctor answered. She set to work stitching his arm.

Kurt set to work on distracting Blaine. “What movie would you like to watch later?”

“Mmm, X Men?”

“Ok, which one? There are like what? Two movies now?”

“No, there’s more than that, Kurt. There are the three originals, plus the two prequels that came out more recently. Then you have the Wolverine movies and—ooh Hugh Jackman! We should watch one with him!”

Kurt laughed a little at that. “Ok, pick one with Hugh Jackman and we’ll watch it when we get home.” 

“Okay.” Blaine looked like he was thinking hard for a few moments. “You’re still prettier.”

Kurt kissed him on the forehead. “You are too kind.”

“Well, I hate to break this up,” Dr. Parker teased, “but you are good to go. Take this prescription down to the dispensary and get it filled before you leave.”

Both Kurt and Blaine thanked the doctor and did as directed. Blaine just wanted to go home and watch movies on the couch. Kurt wanted to do whatever Blaine needed him to for the night. Even if that meant having a conversation he would much rather avoid…

*****

Blaine woke with a groan hours later. Blankets and pillows were scattered all around him on the couch, as if someone was afraid he would topple over if they weren’t there. The credits for _X Men: Days of Future Past_ scrolled along the television in front of him. And his arm ached something fierce.

“Hey, take it easy.”

Blaine blinked up to see Kurt walking towards him, a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other. 

“Thought you might need some Tylenol. The meds from the ER should have worn off by now.” 

Blaine nodded before attempting to untangle himself from the mass of blankets and pillows. He failed miserable, nearly falling off the couch.

“Let me help you, sweetie.” Kurt tugged on the blankets and shoved at the pillows until Blaine was free.

“What’s with all of this anyway?” Blaine asked.

“Someone insisted that he needed a fortress to protect him from the Sentinels, or whatever the monsters on the movie are called.” Kurt handed over the pills and rubbed at his husband’s back.

Blaine groaned again. “Sentinels. You were right the first time. God I hate pain meds.” 

“But you’re so adorably loopy,” Kurt teased, toying with the curls at the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Not adorable, embarrassing. I can’t control my mouth.” Blaine shifted until his good shoulder was against Kurt’s on the couch. “I hope I didn’t say anything stupid at the ER.”

Kurt stiffened momentarily. “Actually—”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, Kurt!” Blaine moved his arms quickly to cover his blushing face. The motion tugged fiercely on his stitches and elicited a pained moan. 

“No, no!” Kurt gently took Blaine’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumb along Blaine’s wrist. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who needs to apologize.” 

“Huh? What for?”

Kurt sighed and turned on the couch so that he was facing Blaine. “For what I said when we broke up.”

Blaine shifted anxiously. “What? We’ve talked about this and—”

“And I never apologized.”

“Kurt, what brought this on?”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his own. “You said some things at the hospital.” Kurt chewed on his lip momentarily, as if to buy himself some time. “That you were too much trouble. Too exhausting.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” Kurt squeezed his hand.

“Kurt I didn’t mean—”

“Hush, I’m glad you did. You should have told me you still felt that way.”

“Most days I don’t,” Blaine admitted slowly. “But some days—when I come home late and you’re tired. Or when things like this happen.” He pointed towards his arm.

“You know those are out of your control, right?”

Blaine nodded. “But I still feel like a bother.”

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. “You are never a bother,” he said breathlessly once he pulled away. “You never were. I should never have said that. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.” Blaine leaned in for another kiss. His lips had just brushed against Kurt’s when there came a knock at the door. “No,” he groaned.

Kurt laughed. “Later.”

“But—”

“It’s Rachel and Jesse.” Kurt got off the couch and settled the blankets back around Blaine. 

“Can we make them leave?”

“No,” Kurt laughed. “They brought us dinner.” 

“They did?” Blaine asked with slight interest.

“Yeah, it’s probably vegan though.” Blaine threw his head against the back of the couch and groaned again. “Maybe it will be vegan lasagna.” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s messy curls as he rounded the couch. “You like that. Besides, Jesse’s worried about you.”

“What?” Blaine gasped, causing Kurt to smile again. 

“You heard me!” 

“Heard what?” Rachel said as soon as the door was opened.

“That you were bringing dinner,” Kurt said, trying to hide his smile as Jesse looked around worriedly for Blaine. “He’s on the couch, mother hen.” 

“What? Mother hen? I—”

“Whatever you say,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. “Please say you guys brought vegan lasagna?”

“Of course,” Rachel answered. “I know it’s Blaine’s favorite. 

Kurt guided Rachel towards the kitchen so they could plate up the food. Jesse made a beeline for the couch, sidling up to Blaine. “Hey.”

“Hey, Jesse,” Blaine greeted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“How are you?”

“Okay. My arms is sore and I’m still kind of dizzy from losing blood. How’s the rest of the cast?”

“Alright,” Jesse replied. “Directors want us to all take a week off at the very least.”

“Good.”

The two were quiet for a few moments. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but neither seemed to know what to say. 

“Thank you,” Blaine finally said.

“Yeah.” Jesse cleared his throat. “I mean, I just did what any leading man would do. You know.”

Blaine shook his head and laughed a bit. “Whatever you say.”

“Want to critique _The Voice_?”

Jesse cared. It was obvious. But Blaine wouldn’t push it. “Yeah, sounds great.”

Rachel and Kurt returned with their food. Everyone settled on the couch and Jesse turned on the TV. They made quick work of the lasagna, digging into the pasta and talking with ease. About half way through the show, Blaine started to nod off again, exhausted from everything. Kurt must have noticed. Blaine felt the empty plated being tugged from his hands.

“Come here,” Kurt said, pulling on Blaine’s good arm. 

“I’m fine. Not tired.” Blaine’s words were betrayed by his need to blink awake half way through his sentence.

“Ha!” Jesse barked. “Whatever you say.”

Blaine would have rolled his eyes, but Kurt was awfully comfortable. And he was pretty tired. And Kurt’s arm felt amazing wrapped around him…

It didn’t take long for Blaine to relax into Kurt. Jesse yelled at the coaches on the show, asserting that his opinion was better than Adam Levine’s. Rachel argued with him, picking his opinions apart. Kurt laughed underneath Blaine. It soon lulled him back to sleep.


End file.
